Prom
by YaoiLove101
Summary: All I'm gonna say is... it's a sequal to 'Romance Stories!


YU - YA

Yugi was in class reading a book, since it was study hall and he didn't have anything else to do. All of a sudden, a note came flying onto his desk. He opened it up and this is what it said:

_Meet me after class in the courtyard_

_-Yami_

Yugi looked back at Yami, nodded, and Yami smiled before returning to **his** book.

-- After class in the courtyard --

Since they both had lunch after, Yugi grabbed something before heading outside to meet Yami. He saw Yami leaning up against the wall and went over to talk to him.

"Hi Yami." Yugi greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Well... I'm here so you can ask it now."

"I know that the big dance is coming up."

"You mean the prom?"

"Yeah. Do you have a date?"

"You're my boyfriend. So why would I have a date that's not you?"

"Well then... I was wondering... more like hoping... that... if you weren't doing anything then we could-"

"Are you... what? Asking me to the dance?"

"I know, I know. I sound **totally** random, but yes. Yes, I am."

"Cool." Yugi said.

"Yeah. So uh... I'll see back at the shop before the dance tonight?" Yami asked.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna be going over to Joey's to get ready."

"Okay. I'll see you **at** the dance then?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Yugi said. Then they talked for the rest of the time before the bell rang to let them know that lunch was over and to go to their next class.

-- That night at the dance --

Yami came in and started to look for Yugi, but couldn't seem to find him.

_'Well... I __**was**__ a little early so they're probably just not here yet.'_ Yami thought. Then turned around only to notice that Ryou and Bakura were walking right towards him, their arms around each other, as usual. _'Oh bugger!'_ Yami cursed, and tried to find an escape route, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Well, well, well... look who decided to show up." Bakura said, and Yami turned around quickly.

"Yes. Actually I **did** decide to show up and it's good to see you." He said, forcing a smile. _'Not in __**another**__ 3,000 years.'_ He thought.

"Uh-huh." Bakura said, sarcastically. "So... where's **your** date? Oh, I frogot... you're to chicken to ask the one you like on a date." He said, then laughed.

Yami scrunched up his nose in anger.

"It just so happens, Bakura! That I **did** ask Yugi to be my date and he said yes!" Yami yelled.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked. "I should of known. You guys have been lovin' each other since the first day you two met." He said, and Yami blushed.

Just then, someone tapped Yami on the back and he screamed. He turned around to see Yugi.

"Yugi? You should know better than to scare me like that."

"Sorry. Well... what do you think?" Yugi asked, referring to his outfit. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with matching shoes and a yellow flower in the pocket (type... thing).

"You look good."

"I think you look like a dork." Bakura said, and Yami slapped him.

"Don't listen to him, Yugi. You look **beautiful**." Yami said, and Yugi blushed.

"Thanks." Yugi whispered.

"Hello and welcome to this years Domino High School prom and I want to start the night off nice and slow. This is for all you lovers out there." The DJ said, then the music started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Yami asked, offering Yugi his hand.

"Yes, I would like that." Yugi said as he took Yami's hand. So Yami lead them out to the dance floor and they started dancing together.

_**I Know weve been friends forever**_

_**But now I think Im feeling something new**_

_**and after all this time I opened up my eyes**_

_**now I see you were always with me**_

_**Could it be you and I**_

_**never imagined**_

_**could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you**_

_**could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew**_

_**could it be that its true**_

_**Its you and its you**_

_**Its kinda funny you were always here**_

_**but who would ever thought we'd end up here**_

_**and everytime I need you youve been there for me**_

_**now its clear Ive been waiting for you**_

_**Could it be you and I**_

_**never imagined**_

_**could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you**_

_**could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew**_

_**could it be that its true**_

_**Its you and its you**_

Yami and Yugi stopped dancing and broke away to look at each other. Yami noticed and recognized the gleam in Yugi's eyes from when they first kissed and he smiled. Yugi smiled back and they pressed their foreheads together. Then they looked into each other's eyes one last time before pressing their lips together.

_**'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

YU - YA

Sorry about the last part people/fans (whatever you like to be called)! I was feeling really sappy and was in a kinda cheesy-romantic type mood!


End file.
